Irreplaceable
by Miss Inadequate
Summary: From zero to hero and then back to zero, Sonic the Hedgehog finds himself gradually replaced by Shadow the Hedgehog. How did it happen?


**Irreplaceable**

* * *

_Author's Note: _

Meant to be the exact opposite of Everybody's Trying To Be My Baby (modified version put up today), Irreplaceable goes into the idea of Sonic being replaced. Had Shadow the Hedgehog (the game) been a hit, I had a hunch some form of this would've taken place. This is a very rough version up, folks, but if it's horrible, I'll go back and polish it. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_

I don't own Sonic, Shadow, or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

**  
**

Girls that once swarmed to his door had taken off self-righteously. He wasn't who he used to be. The girls that had stalked him, mailed him, loved him, and obsessed over him had now moved on to more glorious targets. Outside the reincarnated Mobotropolis shone; the windows of the buildings lit up with lamps; signs with neon. Advertisements circulated everywhere and one billboard caught his eye in particular. Boasting a soda, a black hedgehog gloomily loomed over the town, similar to the fashion of a tyrant. He had a contemptuous demeanor; his countenance depicted the signs of a grudge that couldn't be erased. Brow crossing as if the world did him the ultimate wrong, Shadow the Hedgehog's face scorned the entire city. With a frown ever-so apparent, any logical Mobian could've reasoned the soda had been advertised more efficiently when _he_ was the endorser. He could reminisce back on it. From the giant window of his twenty-first floor apartment, he saw his face smiling at him; his thumb-up, one eye shut--the classic Sonic the Hedgehog wink. They loved him. The city adored him. Life revolved around his heroic deeds. Everyone respected him. He was a title. He was a legend. He was _way past cool_.

Times changed. A new 'evil' emerged, one he couldn't even get an inside on. He ran and he ran to where he thought this 'evil' lurked but to no avail. He was beaten by the antihero. "Hmph," the 'protagonist' scuffed, refusing to answer any questions of the reporters. The word 'HMPH' was published on the cover of every magazine the next day.

The first sign he was fading occurred about a month later. Checking the mail (on most days a giant box full of letters from his fans), he found a pink envelope at the top. Typically, this pink envelope would have hearts dispersed all over it, the words 'Marry me, Sonic!' written in a red pen. Occasionally there'd be a kiss mark. He grimaced at the lip implant on every time he received it.

Today, however, the envelope was a plain pink. At first he was sure it couldn't possibly be hers. After all, her envelopes were usually more dramatic. However, her address sat at the top corner and opening it, he found the following words written on the matching stationary:

_Dear Sonic,_

_Sweetheart, it's not working between us. I've been really thinking about it. I mean, I know you love me and everything and you're just hiding it, but I don't love you anymore. Okay, I love you, scratch that, but I love someone more. He's so handsome, so mysterious, so luring! I checked my tarot cards for me and I really think they're aiming to him. I mean, they_ said_ you were my true love, but I think I misinterpreted it. Anyway, his name is Shadow the Hedgehog. You know him from that whole crazy space thing, right? Well, anyway, I've got a hunch his apartment's really close to mine so I'm going to go talk to him. I saw him walking down the street the other day and I waved. I mean, he usually doesn't do anything but today he _frowned_ back! I really think he loves me. I mean, he has to because I'm so cute and everything. Besides, guys always like to play hard to get, take you for example. Anyway, I'm rambling now. I just wanted to say I'm not going to chase you anymore. I just don't like you like that. Don't worry though! I may call you occasionally if things don't work out (but they will). Not too soon though because Shadow seems to hate you for some reason. _

_Wish me luck winning him (I know I will),_

_Amy Rose_

Setting the letter down, the first thought that stuck him was that it was finally over. Her years of chasing, stalking, and monomania were finally over, all with one letter! Like the pink slip of the work world, he was out of her heart; fired from the heat and favor of her unwanted passion. Sonic the Hedgehog, manly, handsome, and ever-so cool was finally free! He sat back on his couch, rested his feet on the coffee table, and sighed. Outside, he could see his charming face smiling on the bulletin board. After five minutes of reflection, he decided to inform Tails about the achievement, leaving the apartment and finding the fox at his workshop. They exchanged high fives.

"That's great, Sonic," the boy cheered after. It was great. It really was.

The second sign came a couple weeks later, when at a public appearance, a little girl came up for his autograph. Sitting at the booth, politicians rambling in the other room (some Victory Day convention!), the hedgehog cocked a grin. "Who should I make this out to?"

"Well, Mr. Shadow," the child began, "Could you please make this out to-"

"That's not Shadow!" An older boy stepped up, grabbing the small mongoose's hand. "That's just Sonic. _Shadow _doesn't DO autographs!"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, the two leaving. Raising an eyebrow, Sonic glanced at his pen and then picture. Taking one last look at the pair, the hedgehog waved. From the other room, he heard a man's voice permeate the room. Stepping over to the doorway, he found the king on stage, running through his policies. It only figured it'd be his voice. From the back wall, he spotted a familiar girl clad in formal wear, a dress and pearls. With a sway of his hand, she came over to join him in the doorway. Hair pulled out of her face yet her bangs hovering over her eyes, the hedgehog sighed, running his fingers through a strand draping over her shoulders. Her sapphire eyes watched him and wrapping his arms around her awkwardly, he buried his head. He didn't know why he did it in public, but he held onto her firmly, raising his head up to whisper his concerns in her ear. At the gesture, she secured her own arms around him, pulling his head down to her level, merely breathing her reply, "You'll always be my hero…" Nostalgia.

The third sign came a day later, when it was reported both the princess and the king had been kidnapped. Off already with the aid of his two-tailed friend, Sonic sped through the forest, fury raging inside. The audacious side to him reemerged; adventure had become a way of life to him. His actions were labeled with spirit, that spirit deriving from valor. "Hey T2, got the coordinates?" He called through his communicator.

"You bet!" the fox answered, flying above him in one of his planes. It was amazing what that kid could do! Arriving at the base, the hedgehog went through the usual. He dashed past the guards, whizzed past any sign of security, and made it to where the royal family was being held for the stage he called 'reassurance'. He halted, glimpsed into the cells, and around the room. He froze as he spotted the computer. The family was about to be freed by someone else. "Shadow!" he spat out, astonished.

The black hedgehog, hands idly handling the keyboard, gawked at the intruder. In his eyes, there was the same emotionless void that graced 'his' billboard. "Faker," The word hung between them, the blue hedgehog shivering at it.

"Why're _you _here?" The question finally came out, taking a near childish tone. The anti-hero said nothing. He hit the center key, the cells to opening. "Your majesty…" Shadow bowed, stepping aside. The king stepped out first, his daughter following. At her appearance, the black hedgehog took on a new façade. "Princess…" He took her hand and kissed it, causing both the girl and Sonic to grimace. Their eyes met during the gesture. Hesitantly, she pulled her hand away. The hedgehog had a new reason to hate that 'faker'.

"Take the princess and king and leave. I have personal manners to attend to." Shadow sped off into the next room, leaving the three to themselves. "Uhh, Sal…what was up with that?" Advancing towards her, he scooped her up in the usual fashion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, taking one last look at her invaded hand. "I'd tell you if I knew…"

After escorting the two out and finally to Tails's plane, Sonic ran home quietly. Princess Sally and her father were safe up above. He had done his job. As for the 'faker', he couldn't have cared less what happened to him. He was aiming for something and boy, _he _didn't like it. It was the way he talked to Sally and her father; the way he literally tried to 'win' their favor. He lingered on that thought until the peace of his run was disrupted minutes later. The sound of an explosion sprung forth, plaguing his ears. Stopping and looking up, he noticed the plane was still intact. The base he left behind, however, was not. The papers advertised Shadow's victory soon after.

The king who had once held cold emotions to both parties of the rescue awarded Shadow a medal for his bravery. For Sonic's bravado, Sally later reported him to have said, the hedgehog would get nothing. The two sat in silence in his apartment. Biting his lip, he extended an arm around her. He spoke.

"I'll always be your hero, right?" The girl merely pulled in closer at the words, shutting her eyes and laying her head on his shoulder. "Always," she promised. From the outside, the hedgehog noticed the billboard was being repainted.

The fourth sign came a couple months later. After hunting down the 'Great Evil' that captured Sally and her father before, the hedgehog had been on his summer vacation, legs crossed on the beach as he adjusted his sunglasses. To the left of him, a fox played in the sand.

"I bet you like _this _sand castle, huh, Aunt Sally?" He pointed to his latest masterpiece; a complex sand sculpture with several floors and intricate detail. To the right, the girl beside the hedgehog sat up, eyes widening. Stupefied at the architecture of the grains of sand, she leaned forward, "It's amazing, Tails!"

He beamed at the compliment, "I call it the _Black _Chateau!"

"Only it's tan…" Her retort came with a smirk. Reaching across to give her hand a squeeze, the hedgehog's gesture was cut short to the sound of the radio.

'This just in: it has been reported that city resident Amy Rose has been kidnapped. The kidnapper, refusing to admit his full identity, left a hefty ransom note in which the police have not disclosed. It has been rumored a black blur was seen speeding off towards the location…'

Turning off the radio, the blue hedgehog frowned. Reaching for his hand, Sally beat him to the action, giving it a well deserved squeeze of reassurance. "Relax, Sonic. They have it covered…"

The fox played in the sand quietly. Sonic sighed, leaning back. He watched her hand as it laced fingers with his. She didn't let go.

The fifth sign occurred a couple weeks after he arrived home. Settling back into his apartment, Sonic flipped through the newspapers he had missed. The headline 'HEROES FORM ALLIANCE TO SAVE ROSE' was stretched across the cover. He typically would've looked past it, if he hadn't have noticed a picture of a familiar red echidna and Shadow on the cover.

He took it to himself to pay the former a visit.

"What's up with this, Red? Alliance? With you and Shadow? Have you gone wack or something?" Headline sprawled in front of the 'guardian', the echidna merely raised an eyebrow.

"The Master Emerald was taken, Sonic," The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes at the words. How many times had that happened before?

"And?"

"And Amy was taken too. You were on vacation. You were out of reach and I had other priorities." Leaning back against the recovered emerald, the Raging Red's words were shot down immediately.

"Doesn't mean you have to join up with Shadow, Knuckles! Don't you _know _what he's done? He's not good news, buddy! Sal wouldn't even call him a Freedom Fighter if he asked!"

"I highly doubt that. We made a bargain, he performed his side. It was a temporary alliance," His words did nothing to assuage the hedgehog's wraith. Crossing his arms, the True Blue turned away.

"This headline doesn't seem to be saying that! Look, I know a pact when I see one. If you want to make deals with the enemy, that's cool. Don't come crying to me when he steals your emerald…"

Cracking a grin, Knuckles watched Sonic start to leave. "I never thought I'd see the day. You're jealous of him, True Blue."

At the accusation, he turned back, "And pigs fly! I'm not jealous! At least I'm a _real _hero…"

"You're jealous because he's taking your spotlight. It's about time someone straighten your ego…"

"Look, pal, I don't have an ego problem. He can take all the spotlight, for all I care!"

A smirk, "As long as it's not yours-"

"Look, Red, I came here to check your mental state, not to argue. He's not taking my place!"

A chuckle, "You're right. He's not taking it because he already has…"

The hedgehog growled, "Yeah, well, you're no loss anyway, Guardian!" he shot off and headed home. It was the last time he planned to see him.

Several different events happened after that day. Aside from Amy openly proclaiming her love to Shadow on a daily basis, the girls who had once been members of his, Sonic's, fan club had taken a trip to the dark side. The Shadow Fan Club was established and quickly became the biggest club on the planet. The letters that had once been stacked in boxes soon became small piles until finally the other letters he got were his bills, a few magazines, and a couple of notes from former Freedom Fighters.

When he walked down the street, the girls no longer cared to grace him. Children didn't point at him and marvel at his identity. He was a has-been; he was a wash-out. They didn't call on him to make public appearances anymore. They didn't need him to save the day. Sonic the Hedgehog was a normal Mobian. Aside from the speed he had, he was nothing but another name on a list; another number in the consensus. He got a job; he worked his weeks. He got a wage, he paid his bills, he lived his life with no frills or excitement. The city didn't need him anymore. No one needed him.

He only watched as the king praised the black hedgehog as being a real asset to defense; as the king nod, point at Shadow and call him a real 'depiction' of courage. The vile slimeball was a piece of a pride to the king--something that glorified the kingdom altogether. In just a couple months, the antihero had gone from villainous to momentous. There were even rumors going around that he was to be knighted. Sonic couldn't help but roll his eyes. What a waste of an honor…

The companies he had endorsed with had quickly grabbed Shadow to do their ads. The soda and sneakers that once had his smiling face on every box and picture now had the ominous black hedgehog's, complete with his frown. The world seemed to darken; the light seemed to fade from it. Lounging in his apartment, staring at the board that had once had his face on it, the hedgehog sighed. The world had transformed. He was the only thing that hadn't.

From the corner of the room, the princess strolled in. He had plans to propose to her soon. He had told his uncle about it. His uncle was the only real adult that supported them in the first place.

She walked over towards the couch, taking a seat on the right arm. After a minute of silence, she finally spoke. "Great view, isn't it?"

"If you like wannabe 'heroes'…" He grumbled, eyes trailing over to her. She was quiet once again. She was notoriously but beautifully pensive. Watching her face, it finally struck him. She hadn't been looking out at the window. She had been looking at him.

Patting the area beside him, she slid down. Wrapping an arm around her, he raised a hand to her cheek, stroking it. "Hey Sal," he casually started, his foot pulling off his sneaker. It was his own nervous habit. "He didn't ever…you know, try to romantically pursue you or anything, did he?"

At the question, she smiled, crossing her legs. "He did for a while. He wanted power, Sonic. It's all he ever wanted from the beginning. I've seen him at the meetings…"

"Oh…" Reaching over, he kissed her cheek. He was unusually shy around her, barely brushing his lips against the fur before pulling away. She didn't mind. The last couple months had rendered them all. They were all fragile. "I love you, Sal…"

"I know you do," Placing a hand on him, she let the fingers run down his shoulder. "I didn't return any of his advances, Sonic. I wasn't interested…" Her eyes stared out at the window, idly focusing on the features.

"Oh…" The silence stretched again. Watching her hand, he imagined how his ring would look there. It may be the one thing that gave him any worth, "So I guess I'm officially out of the hero picture, huh?"

"Hmm?"

She heard him, the question just didn't process. He sighed, pulling her closer to him. "I guess they really don't need me anymore, do they? Shadow's got a girl, sidekick, sex appeal…all the good stuff."

She chuckled, hand crawling up to his chest, "If memory serves me, you have sex appeal too…"

"You know what I mean, Sal!" Watching her kiss his neck, the hedgehog sighed. "He has everything I had. He literally replaced me. Just look out there! There's your proof!"

"No, he didn't replace you," Lifting her head, she straightened herself. "Yes, he has a 'girl', fans, and a 'sidekick'. Yes, he has a good image with my father and good reception with the public. Yes, he has endorsements; yes, he has fame. However, there's one thing he's missing, Sonic…"

The hedgehog sneered, "What? An agent?"

"A heart. I see him, Sonic. I see him go up to the podium during the political conventions and meetings and give his policies. He isn't fighting because he wants to save everyone. He's fighting for an image. I've analyzed the ideas he's given for amendments and he's aiming towards-towards an authoritarian government. He doesn't want peace. He wants political power. He wants to be the dictator. Think about everything he's done and what he's come from. He's another Robotnik."

"Just like before the Coup…" At the discovery, the hedgehog grimaced. "What're we going to do about it, Sal?"

"He doesn't have the materials to make an empire, Sonic. He only has the mentality."

"I'd doubt the former in a heartbeat, darlin'. Did you see him with those computers? He was sharp. Knew the codes only Nicole could've gotten into. He's like an inside, Sal…"

"A double agent, yes," Smiling at him, she shut her eyes. "There've been conspiracy theories going around. We don't know what this 'Great Evil' is, Sonic, but there's evidence he's connected to it in some way or form. I've presented the idea to my father on several occasions, but he refuses to believe it…"

"Figures…" Sonic murmured, staring out the window. "Your dad never believes anything, Sal…"

"I don't know about that…" Letting her hand reach up to stroke his neck, she purred, "He believed in this, didn't he?"

"Us? Yeah, after what seemed like centuries of persuading. He still hates me, Sally. Honest! That's why he hasn't knighted me, you know? He doesn't want me with you…"

"He likes you, Sonic. He just hasn't found the right way to show it yet. I've told him about all you did for the Freedom Fighters; I told him the full details of your involvement in the Doomsday Project. He's seen what you can do, True Blue…"

"Yeah, what I could do! What can I do now? Even Tails doesn't see me the same way, Princess. I went over there the other day and…"

"He's grown up, Sonic," Setting the point sternly, she sighed. "He doesn't see any of us the same way."

"Tails doesn't, Ant doesn't, Bunnie doesn't, Amy doesn't, and don't get me started on _Knuckles, _Sally! He hates me so much he'd put 'ol Robotnik's grudge to shame."

"Does he, now?" Shaking her head, Sally's eyes returned to the window. "The point is, Sonic, he can never be you. There's only one True Blue…"

"So?"

A grin. "There's only one hedgehog who can break the speed of sound, only one boy that could go from zero to hero and then back to zero all before the age of twenty five, only _one _man that could be set apart from all the others, take a stand in his beliefs, fight for the merely for the sake of preserving justice. There's only one man I know that lives for everyone else. There's only one hedgehog _I _know that's won my heart. The competition doesn't exist outside this room, Sonic. No one could ever be you."

Her pep talk took him back. Shutting his eyes, he wrapped both his arms around her, sweeping her back for a kiss. "You know, Sal, I always thought there was a reason you were the leader…" He buried his face into her neck.

Smiling, she stared down at him, hand stroking a quill, "Oh, no, Sonic," she started, eyes twinkling, "You were always the leader. You were always 'it'…"

"Until _Shadow _got 'tagged', apparently…" Voice muffled, the hedgehog's eyes trailed up briefly. "You were the spirit, Sal. You still are today. Hey uhh…thanks, you know? For everything. You and Tails both really…held me together, you know? Tell T2 I said thanks for me…that he really means a lot…"

"I will…" She watched him for a moment before her eyes met the window. "You know, aside from the sign, your apartment does have a really nice view…"

"Something else, huh?" He pulled away, the two merely sitting beside each other. "Hey, let's call up everyone, Sally. Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, Tails, Amy…everyone! Let's have a nice dinner, no chili dogs, I swear. Let's just be together again. Look back, reflect…"

A small smile curved as she got up, starting towards the kitchen area of his apartment. Connected to the family room, he could watch her leave from behind. Nodding, he smiled. "That's the Freedom Fighter I know, Sonic. You're alright?"

"I'll be cool, Sal. Promise!" Winking, he got up. He took one last look towards the window before he joined her. Outside, he saw a black blur running across the street, a swarm of girls following him. Chuckling, he shook his head, "Enjoy the cootie fest, Faker."


End file.
